


Friends (Correction: More Than Friends)

by choiyoonas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Gen, Useless Lesbians, astoria worries about her sister, daphne is Fine, pansy is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 16:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choiyoonas/pseuds/choiyoonas
Summary: Astoria Greengrass is fed up with Daphne acting so friendly with Parkinson. Time to get to the bottom of it. (originally posted on hpft for a random pairing challenge)





	Friends (Correction: More Than Friends)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> it's JKR's.

Astoria sent a sideways glare at her older sister. Daphne acted way too friendly with Pansy. It was weird and gross, she decided. Now, it wasn’t the fact that her sister had friends that Astoria was worried about. It was the fact that she knew Daphne liked girls and that Pansy did, too. They sat too close, brushed hands, shoulders, knees. There was no chance Astoria would let Daphne date Pansy Parkinson. Well, unless she really loved her. Only then. Pansy was loud, abrasive, nothing like her calm, cool, collected sister. And yet, Daphne spoke about her as if she was the greatest thing since floo powder. Pansy this, Pansy that. It was too much. She had to find out what was going on between them. Snapping out of her reverie, Astoria catches her sister’s attention.

 

“Daph, can I talk to you, privately?” She asked sweetly.  
“Sure,” Daphne replied, letting go of Pansy’s hand in hers, getting up, and going to Astoria’s side of the table. Astoria stands as well and leads her sister out of the Great Hall into the corridor.  
“What’s with you and Pansy?” Astoria questions impatiently. She looks positively exasperated. Daphne blushed and averts her gaze downwards, then back up, eyes meeting Astoria’s.  
“We, uh, we’re-” She falters, as if embarrassed.  
“Spill. Now.” Daphne sighs and bites her lip.  
“We’re a couple.” She says quickly, the words jumbling together.  
“What? Speak slower.”  
“We’re a couple. Dating. Together.” Of course. It was so obvious, wasn't it? Good job, Astoria.  
“Why am I only finding out now, Daph?” Astoria’s not mad, or even annoyed. Just disappointed. Disappointed that Daphne’s friends obviously know about it and she didn’t.  
“I know you don’t approve of-of girls liking girls.” Daphne appears to be on the edge of tears. The fear of her only sister hating her must have gotten to her, Astoria guesses.  
“You’re right. I don’t, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want you to be happy. Go on, be with Pansy. I don’t like her personality to be honest, but if that’s who you want, then I’m not going to stop you. I can tell you love each other.” Daphne hugged Astoria fiercely, letting go after a few seconds, then grins at her, practically skipping back into the Hall.

 

Astoria stared after her for a moment. Let Pansy have Daphne, as long as she agreed to share with her big sister. She smiles and walks in herself, heading for the Slytherin table. This time, she sits on Daphne’s other side. Pansy notices, but doesn’t say anything. In fact, she smiles warmly at Astoria and sips her pumpkin juice, like nothing happened.


End file.
